Episode 5458 (19th November 2009)
Plot Charity leaves the garage with the Cain's unit key in-hand and disappears into town. On her return to the garage, Debbie and Cain are still out and she sends Aaron home so she can replace the key back without anybody knowing. However, when Chas sneaks up on her, Charity puts it back in her pocket, claiming that she's looking for an earring. When Debbie returns, Chas senses the nervous tone in Charity's voice and demands to know what she's up to. At the café, Chas grills Charity about what she was really doing in the garage and questions whether she's serious about Cain. Chas is finally reassured by her response but Charity's left quietly confused by her true feelings for Cain. When Cain arrives home, he apologises to Charity for believing Carl. With that, Charity offers to lock up the garage that evening, seeing it as the perfect opportunity to replace the key. However, before she leaves, she takes removes a copy of the key from her pocket, having completed phase one of her plan. Meanwhile, Moira offers to help Marlon in the kitchen but the conversation turns personal as Marlon admits that he's there for Moira day and night, whenever she needs him. Moira's a little taken aback by his statement and Marlon realises that he may have said too much. From thereon in, he atmosphere remains a little awkward. Returning to her family in the pub, an uneasy Moira admits to John that she thinks Marlon has a crush on her. Elsewhere, Nicola ropes Scarlett into helping her search for a christening gown on the internet. While surfing, Nicola spots the perfect gown but then she notices the price tag and realises that Jimmy will never agree. Milking her disappointment, Nicola hopes that Scarlett will get the hint and use her inheritance. Stepping up her game, Nicola announces to Jimmy that she wants Scarlett to be Angelica's godmother, much to Scarlett's surprise. Cast Regular cast *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *John Barton - James Thornton *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast None Locations *Windsor & Dingle - Garage and forecourt *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Living room and dining room *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Main Street *The Woolpack - Beer garden, public bar and kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Café Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,410,000 viewers (23rd place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes